Sultry Syndrome
'Sultry Syndrome '''is the 13th episode of Season 15. Summary Dreamy comes down with a strange and unusual syndrome that causes her to become flirtatious and seductive with the male Palace Pets. Soon, every female Palace Pet catches it but not the tomboyish female Palace Pets who are unaffected by it and the Disney Junior Club will do anything to help them find the cure. Plot The episode begins at Whisker Haven where in Dreamy is seen still in her bedroom asleep. As she starts waking up, Dreamy stretches her body and yawns, but something is wrong with her: her eyelids are a deep shade of pink as she hops off her bed. At breakfast, all the Palace Pets are seen eating when Dreamy arrives, catwalking into the dining room, still having that strange look on her face. Then, she sat right next to Sultan, who is seen helping himself to some seconds. Sultan stops eating just to say good morning to Dreamy, and to let out a loud burp! As he excuses himself, Sultan apologizes to Dreamy and is afraid that she would be mad at him, but instead, Dreamy giggles and forgives Sultan by talking in an unusual seductive tone of voice and casting a sultry stare at him. That kinda weirds Sultan out as he continues to finish his breakfast while trying to ignore his friend’s unusual behavior. However, after breakfast, Dreamy is still acting weird towards Sultan as if she was flirting with him. Miss Featherbon is getting worried by Dreamy's strange behavior, so she decides to call their friends from Disney Junior Island. At the Disney Junior Town Soccer Field, Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are seen playing soccer, although Kwazii is showing off his new soccer ball kicking tricks. Captain Jake shouts to him to quit showing off and pass the ball already as Kwazii finishes off his last trick and kicks the ball to his friend, who then passes it to Sofia, and she is about to pass it to either Izzy or Cubby when she hears her iDisney ring in her bag. The game stops as Sofia goes to her bag to pick up her iDisney just to get a call from Miss Featherbon, who sounds concerned and worried. When Sofia asks what’s wrong, Miss Featherbon explains to her and her friends about Dreamy’s strange and unusual behavior, and what’s even stranger is that she is only interested in being with Sultan. The Palace Pets need the Disney Junior Club at Whisker Haven right away. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Portal * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Aqua Wings * Voice Changing * Sports Magic * Art Magic * Cooking and Baking Magic * Magical Music Villain Motives * Maleficent: TBA Characters * Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Palace Pets Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Friendship Category:Flirting Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Dreamy Category:Episodes focusing on Sultan Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Season 15 images Category:Sports Category:Palace Pets images Category:Dreamy images Category:Sultan images Category:Pet images Category:Flirting images